minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Entity 192
PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS FICTIONAL, SO DON'T SAY IN THE COMMENTS THAT IT'S FAKE. When this story started 6 years ago when I was 20, my little brother was crazy after Minecraft and he was 9 years old, I was watching him playing Minecraft, it was nearly the first time he played it, he saw others playing Minecraft too and he kinda knew what he had to do in Minecraft. We were laughing and having fun until one moment, his game crashed, without any reason. My little brother opened Minecraft again and continued playing, and after he got bored, I looked up that crash report. It was a regular crash report at first until I was the number "192" multiple times, and I knew something was wrong. The next day I told my little brother about that, and he called me paranoic. He laughed and said, "do you really believe in all these creepypastas? Haha" and started laughing even louder. I kept watching him play, something out of ordinary happened in a mine he was exploring, there was a dig up tunnel, 1x1 all the way from bedrock to the surface. My little brother still didn't believe that something strange was happening. He looked down in that tunnel, then his game crashed. Again in the crash report appeared the number "192" multiple times. For the next days, nothing out of ordinary happened, until my little brother game crashed again. This time was different because the only thing that the crash report was saying is: "error code: 192" "please contact us about the problem" My little brother insisted for me to open Minecraft again. My little brother loaded his world and everything was normal, he verified to see if anything is different, the house, his farm and then he looked up into his mine, and a creature was standing there, it was a steve deep in the mine, I couldn't really see him, he was far and only appeared for only half-second, I knew that I saw something. Then my brother got out of the house, there was a sign saying: "error code: 192" then his game froze and crashed again with the same strange crash report saying only "error code: 192, please contact us about the problem" As the crash report said, I contacted Mojang. They replied to me in about 3 days saying nothing. An empty mail. I did email them again, then they replied 2 days later saying: "We are sorry, but we don't know what is this problem called 192, we are sorry we couldn't help." I got angry for getting this short response. So I decided to email them again. This time it took a week for them to respond, they said: "The Red Pyramid" I remembered that my brother once found a pyramid in Minecraft that he didn't check but he said that he would do, but when my little brother got there, instead of getting answers, we only got more questions. The pyramid wasn't the right one. A sign at the entrance of it said "This is not The Red Pyramid" but we still explored it. We got some resources from it, at the top of the pyramid, there was another sign saying "Boolo zlab: 192, mibxpb zlkqxzq rp xylrq qeb molyibj" what could that mean? After some Minecraft days of searching the desert, we finally found what it appeared to be, a Minecraft red pyramid, build with red sandstone. We approached it, and we saw the same steve figure that I saw in the mine, this time I could get a better view of him before the game crashed, he had black eyes, his eyes were bleeding, his whole body was bleeding, after that. We wanted to get back to Minecraft but the world got deleted. Since then, I uninstalled Minecraft and never played it again Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural